


A Price I'm WIlling to Pay

by Joestaar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, F/F, Killing, Lesbian Sex, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joestaar/pseuds/Joestaar
Summary: Captured by Team Talon Dr. Angela Ziegler is tortured, during the torture old problems start resurfacing, problems that were buried deeply, long before her Overwatch career.Fareeha Amari and Overwatch is left crushed. Fareeha soon learns that Jack Morrison isn't planning on saving Angela, in fact no one is.Enraged  Fareeha leaves Overwatch in search of Dr. Ziegler; learning an important lesson, not everything is black and white.





	A Price I'm WIlling to Pay

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first "legit" work, not a 1,000 word erotica story. I also know basically nothing about Archive of Our Own. In other words I'm asking how you make chapters and change the font. FYI this will only be chapter one.

Angela groaned softly rubbing her sore eyes, taking in her surroundings. A dark room lit by only a small window to her left, she was laying on a cold stone floor. The room itself smelled musty and of mold, mice and rats burrowed deep in the cracks and crevices of the old limestone slabs. Confusion was Angela's first emotion of the unknown territory, first Angela knew she had to figure out how she got here. Closing her eyes she raked through her brain for details and clues. She was on a mission, an escort one. Her brow was now furrowed deep thought, that information did little for her situation. She was healing Jack, he was mad at her. Gabriel was there. She was also mad at Jack, he left her... she was alone, cornered, Amélie was also there. 

A stray tear fell down her cheek, she was abandoned by the ones she was raised by, her family. It hurt, more then all of the physical pain she's endured for Overwatch. They wouldn't do this right? It was all just a nightmare, a non-existent reality. Her fingers clamped hard against her palm reopening crescent shaped scars. She could feel it. Her, she was awake again, the one thing that she has never told anyone about. Her the one she, kept carefully hidden. Her the monster that was created after her parent's death. 

"Angela... It has been so longgg." 

"Gabriel, what is the meaning this?" Angela knew deep down that Gabriel, died long ago and know was only the shell of the man she once looked up too. 

"Now Now, Angela why so uptight? Aren't we friends?" Gabriel's face contorted into a frown of mock pain, as he drew nearer to her. 

"Our friendship died when you betrayed Jack and I!" 

Gabriel's smile fell his inhuman red eyes glowed in fury, pacing over to Angela in swift angry strides. A low growl escaped Gabriel's throat as he clamped a clawed hand around Angela's neck pushing her against the grimy wall.

"Betrayed? BETRAYED? You KNOW DAMN WELL I DESERVED THAT RANK!" Ravaged breathes escaped Reyes as he fought to maintain control. 

"Is that what you told your self when you shot Jack?" Angela glared into the red pupils in defince.

Reaper ginned evilly dropping Angela on the ground.

"Can you really say that after he abandoned you and left you to die?"

Angela's heart stopped cold. He knew, he knew the truth she ignored. The truth in which she was only pawn to Jack, she was never important. She glared hatefully at Gabriel, the evil broken man that stood before her.

"He is still a better man that you could only wish to be."

Gabriel growled in rage his fist shooting out, impacting on Angela's face hard. Slumping limply on the wall Angela was knocked out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're weird and reading this please give me writing tips.


End file.
